The Show Must Go On
by Ms Blue Twilight
Summary: Shizuo goes on a rescue mission to save his brother Kasuka from a destiny worse than death. But due to a certain Information Broker and his games, the mission gets a lot more complicated than excepted.
1. The Hero Arrives to Save his Princess

Shizuo Heiwajima yawned loudly as he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, somehow managing not to drop the cigarette in his mouth. The sun was annoyingly bright and he glanced at it through his sunglasses, but unlike the rest of the world it didn't seem frightened of his legendary wrath and the morning sky remained as clear as ever. What irony that such a city like this one would bath in such pure light. Shizuo smirked to himself. He had been out all night chasing people who had borrowed more than they had paid back. They were all so fucking boring. The mere sight of him made them fall on their knees and beg for their life. Not even one had asked for a fight. The strongest man in Ikebukuro sighted and stretched himself in his full length, which was quite a lot. If there was something he longed for now, it was a soft bed to sleep in. Or, well, there was something he wished for more and that was beating up that bastard Izaya. Just thinking about it made his fists clench. However, since he had no idea about the rat's current whereabouts he guessed he would have to settle for his second alternative.

Thinking about Izaya made Shizuo think of vending machines which made him realize just how thirsty he was. Damn that flea! He looked around and quickly discovered an automat just some meters away. Shizuo had to admit he was somewhat of a pro when it came to finding vending machines. As he walked over to get himself something to drink he discovered a group of three that was already gathered there. To his surprise one of them raised his head, wrapped in a dark scarf, as he came closer and actually addressed him, something that happened very rarely.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. Good morning."

Shizuo knew that face and voice. They had been in the same class when they attended Raira Academy. What was his name again? Oh, whatever.

"Mornin'", the blond answered as he put his hands in his pockets in want of some money.

"Kyaaaaaa~! Walker, look at this!"

Shizuo's attention was drawn by the exited yell from a girl dressed entirely in black that sat curled up on the ground against the vending machine with a magazine in her hand. Beside her sat a blond guy and looked eagerly in the magazine together with her. Judging from the one and a half meter long statue of a sage-green haired girl dressed in some sort of school uniform which stood by their feet, they were otakus. Shizuo growled to himself and put a coin in the machine. He bent down and grabbed his can, trying to ignore the annoying squeals from the two on the ground.

"What is it, Erika? Are they making a third season of Junjou Romantica after all?"

"Better!" The girl was biting her lip in excitement, a slight blush on her cheek. "Hanejima Yuuhei is recording a BL-movie!"

Shizuo froze. The can buckled in his hand. _A BL-movie?_

"No way!" the boy exclaimed. "You're kidding, right? It's just too good to be true!"

"But it says so here!" the girl protested. "They're recording it right now, in Ikebukuro! Apparently there are gonna be some real sex scenes…"

"Let's go", the scarf-headed man interrupted them. "Saburo is waiting in the van."

He threw the frozen Shizuo a drifting glance. Kyohei. Kyohei Kadota. Right. That was his name. Shizuo didn't even notice how his fingers had broken right through the can. Sweet lemonade dropped down on the street. The two otakus looked up and for the first time saw the man standing above them. They exchanged excited looks with each other.

"Look, Dotachin, it's Heiwajima…"

"Let's go!"

Kadota grabbed them both in their shoulders and more or less dragged the loudly protesting duo away, leaving the sage-green haired girl behind. Shizuo didn't see them leave. He grabbed the vending machine with both his trembling hands. The can fell broken to the ground. A BL-movie? With real sex scenes…?

"I won't allow it. I won't allow it. I won't allow it."

Shizuo muttered the words as a spell while unconsciously chewing his cigarette to dust. His grip around the vending machine hardened. His hands were making marks in it now. Suddenly somebody poked his shoulder.

"Oi, bartender! I'm fuckin' thirsty and yer in my way. Ya know what that means don't ya?"

The blond turned his head extremely slowly. There were a bunch of them, dressed in yellow as if they tried to imitate the mighty, unreachable sun. A grin spread over his face. Lucky.

"Nooo, kawaii Miku-chan~!"

"Let go, Dotachin! Let go!"

Kyohei ignored the cries from the friends on his shoulders and kept walking. He had a lot of trouble keeping them from running away. Angry otakus were scary. But they would thank him later. Suddenly the air filled with screams of pain and fear, loud crashes and furious bellowing. Finally Erika and Walter fell silent. Kyohei didn't know what they saw over his back and he determined not to look after. Suddenly a van rounded the corner and stopped right in front of them. Kyohei opened the doors and threw his burden into the backseat, then placed himself aside of Saburo in the front.

"What happened, Dotachin?" Erika asked, leaning forward. "Shizuo… exploded!"

It was indeed the most suitable description. From distance they could see the bartender throw people as well as things and trees and, of course, vending machines. Most of his opponents seemed knocked out already but the furious man simply picked them up from the ground again and gave them another round. Kyohei sighted.

"Don't you know?" he said. "Hanejima Yuuhei's real name is Kasuka Heiwajima."

"You mean…"

"Yes. He's the younger brother of Shizuo Hei…hey, drive!"

Saburo tramped the gas violently and with an inch the group avoided being hit by the rather bloody sage-green-haired girl who came flying through the air, and instead crashed into a statue of the city's founder. Luckily for the otakus the girl wasn't destroyed, in contrast to the founder.

Shizuo raced down the streets with incredible speed, his teeth and fists clenched together. Still, the pavement was too crowded, even considering the fact that everybody moved out of their way when they saw him. With a loud roar Shizuo threw himself into the freeway. He crossed between the vehicles, unconscious of the honks from the cars and the cries from the drivers. Suddenly he was met by a gigantic truck. Shizuo stared the scared-to-death driver into the eyes.

"I won't allow it!" he yelled and howling leaped up on top of the truck. For half a second he ran on its roof, then he threw himself off and flew through the air at a height of five meters.

Celty blinked mentally and almost drove of the road. For a moment she had thought she saw a flying Shizuo pass over her. But obviously that must have been her imagination, not even he could jump that high, right? Anxiously she wondered if her sense of sight was abandoning her. Where could her head be?

Shizuo re-landed on the car road, creating a smaller crater. He looked around with wild eyes, trying to orientate himself. Kasuka's recording studio should be here somewhere … there! He was almost there. Neither media nor the fans knew about this recording-studio, which from the outside looked like a normal apartment, so that the actors could act undisturbed. But Kasuka had told Shizuo the address once and he never forgot anything his brother told him.

To the relief of the drivers Shizuo returned to the pavement and ran the few remaining hundred meters. When he finally reached the entrance and stepped inside he was met by two guards, who held up their hands while kindly explaining that this was a restricted area. The blond man listened patiently for almost two seconds before grabbing one of them in each hand and throwing them aside. They hit the wall and fell to the floor, unconscious. For a moment Shizuo hesitated, swinging his head wildly from side to side. There were two closed doors to choose between. Then suddenly he heard a noise from behind one of them and flung the door open. He rushed through a corridor and finally reached his destination, the recording studio. And stopped in the doorway. Speechless.

He was too late. They were recording the scene. The sex scene. The crew had gathered in a half circle around the actors, the cameras were rolling and the lightning perfect. Kasuka lay in a big fluffy bed wearing a blue pajama. His black hair was spread over the pillow and he looked anxious as well as… something else. Shizuo had seen all his brother's movies but this expression was something new and it made him feel very strange.

"No, Sempai… wait!"

Kasuka's voice was thin and hesitant, yet there was a longing in it that made his older brother want to comfort him. But this was not for him to do, but the person who now bent over him. Shizuo could not see his face, due to his long black hair. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform with a white shirt and blue trousers and a matching dark blue tie. There was something oddly familiar about it, but in his distressed state Shizuo couldn't figure out what it was. The unknown actor bent down with graceful movements and kissed Kasuka gently on the neck. The boy blushed and shivered. Shizuo had not believed his brother to be able to make such expressions. Then the other spoke:

"Now, now, Tatsu-chan, be still. You'll like this."

No. Shizuo froze. No. This couldn't be true! He knew that voice. He would recognize it anywhere, anytime. Still… he wouldn't believe it. But then Kasuka reached for the other and with his slender hands stroked the hair away from his face. Black reddish eyes met Shizuo's and there was no longer any doubt. It was him.

Izaya had to really control himself not to start laughing madly when he saw Shizu-chan's face. Finally the game could really begin! Excitement sent a shiver along his spine. Izaya threw with his dark extensions and glanced down on his prey. The boy sure was pretty, even though he wasn't the turn-on his older brother was. This would be so much fun. The informant broker unbuttoned his shirt and bent down to kiss the young actor beneath him, but he was hindered by a slender finger upon his lips.

"Sempai?"

Such a voice! Izaya met the unsure eyes of Kasuka. He looked scared. Izaya loved that look.

"What is it, Tatsu-chan?" he asked, already knowing the answer. It was all in the script.

"Be gentle."

Izaya smiled widely and without answering bent down and trapped Kasuka's lips beneath his own. There was a moment of trembling silence while he let his tongue dance inside of the other, then Kasuka moaned loudly into his mouth. Izaya smiled satisfactorily.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Tatsu-chan?"

He shot one heated look at Shizuo.

In the same moment the blond met the gaze of his archenemy he understood that Izaya didn't do this for the cameras. It was a show meant for him and him only. Shizuo growled and stepped forward. I won't allow it, he thought. I'm gonna end this freak-show and after that I'm gonna kill that bastard Izaya…

Then, suddenly, he froze. Kasuka stared at him over Izaya's shoulder, a silent, desperate prayer in his dark eyes. He didn't want Shizuo to interrupt. His eyes asked, no, begged him not to do it. The blond clenched his teeth. He knew how serious his brother was about his acting. Of course Kasuka didn't want him to interfere… not even for this kind of scene! Shizuo knew that if he went berserk now, his brother might not forgive him for it. Ever.

Izaya didn't miss the glance the boy shot towards the cameras. Obviously he had discovered the presence of his brother. Yet, he wouldn't let him do anything, because he wouldn't let anything hinder him in his acting. And Shizu-chan wouldn't do anything his brother didn't want him to do. Of course Izaya had known that, but it was still very fascinating to observe how the blond beast was so tamed by this boy. The whole situation was just hilarious. Suddenly Izaya was overcome by an urge to see how long he could go before any of the Heiwajimas would interfere. Why not take this game to the next level? Without any warning other than a quick devilish smile he bit down Kasuka's neck harshly, making the younger boy cry in surprise and pain. The attack left a blood red mark on his white skin and Izaya licked the sore spot. Kasuka's entire body was shivering and he rubbed his knees against each other, as if trying to hide something. How cute. Izaya traced one hand up his thigh, seductively slow so that the cameras and, more importantly, Shizu-chan, wouldn't miss anything, making the boy spread his legs somewhat. His hand stroked Kasuka's crotch, though still outside of the pajama pants. He chuckled.

"What's this? You're so hard already, Tatsu-chan?"

Hard? Shizuo couldn't believe his ears. But when he let his eyes travel down Kasuka's embarrassed face to Izaya's slender hand he too couldn't ignore the well visible buckle that was forming there. His brother was having an erection! For some silly reason Shizuo had not believed his brother to be able to have that kind of reaction. He swallowed. He had expected to be turned off and disgusted by this scene between his beloved brother and his archenemy. But for some reason he was not. Actually his body claimed the exact opposite.

"This is not in the script!" somebody from the camera crew whispered.

"Who cares!" another member breathed. "This is some hot stuff!"

Izaya beamed with satisfaction and congratulated himself silently as he started to undress Kasuka, exposing his slender torso to the cameras and to Shizuo. He had not expected the older of the Heiwajima brothers to be that turned on by this show. There was no way he would stop now, and knowing the director, he assumed there would be no problem if he improvised a little outside of the script. Kasuka started to mumble something but Izaya just trapped his lips in another mind-blowing kiss and the protest was choked by a number of moans. When the informant broker finally withdrew saliva was running down the smaller boy's chin and he was gasping for air. It surely was an arousing sight. Izaya bent down to whisper in his ear, just loud enough for everybody in the room to hear:

"I'm going to make you feel so good you want to die."

He nipped the boy's ear once, making him flinch, before moving down to his heaving breast. Like a knowing gourmet he licked one of the boy's pink nipples gently, as if tasting it. Kasuka whimpered and Izaya smirked.

"Sweet", he commented and the boy beneath him blushed violently.

But it wasn't at Kasuka Izaya directed his narrow eyes as he spoke. Shizuo met his intense gaze, unable to look away. He breathed faster than usual and his pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight. The red eyes observed this and Izaya licked his lips seductively. The informant broker dived down again and this time he was like a snake, attacking his prey. His tongue danced around the boy's nipples, his sharp teeth sank into alabaster white skin and his hands moved rapidly all over the shivering body. There was no doubt he was a master executing his profession. Not many seconds later Kasuka was dancing under his touch, aroused moans flowing out of his opened mouth and tears of pleasure forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Ah… please…!"

"Please what, Tatsu-chan?"

For a moment the snake stopped to watch his exhausted prey with a wide smile. His hand was deliberately left upon the boy's now very well visible erection, stroking it gently. Kasuka whimpered and gazed down his body, following the hands movements upon his pajama pants as if hypnotized. The entire studio went completely silent for the first time since Shizuo had arrived.

"Isn't this the scene where the mother is supposed to interfere?" a camera man whispered to a bearded man who was obviously the director of the movie.

The director shot him a glance that could have killed.

"Interfere?" he hissed. "This is gold, why should a mother interfere?"

His intense eyes caught Shizuo, who was just standing doing nothing except trying to ignore his rock hard erection, and waved him closer. The blond went to him, his mind swirling. He was more pissed off than he had ever been before, as well as extremely turned on and in the same time ridden by an unusual feeling of helplessness about the whole situation.

"You!" the director spoke, "Go to the changing room and tell the actress there we need no interfering mother." He licked his lips. "This is gold", he repeated.

Shizuo followed his eyes towards the scene where Kasuka lay, half naked and covered in sweat, a hesitant look in his dark eyes and a violent blush on his cheeks. Crouching above him was Izaya, an arrogant smirk on his face and the black extensions hanging down his slender shoulders. Suddenly he turned and their eyes locked. Izaya swiftly glanced down Shizuo's lower regions and his smile widened before he turned back to the boy and repeated his question in a low, voice:

"Please, what, Tatsu-chan?"

The boy hesitated, his gaze both longing and frightened.

"I want…" His voice died out and his eyes flickered. Then he spoke again: "I want you, Sempai."

"And that you may have", Izaya smiled.

The next second his hand slipped in under the pajama pants and the boy stiffened. Now this was enough! Shizuo stumbled, due to his aching erection, out of the room, looking wildly around for the named dressing room. He found it in the end of the corridor, occupied by a half naked, beautiful woman. She stared at him, terrified.

"They don't need you." Shizuo said coldly.

Kasuka gasped when Izaya's hands finally slipped inside his pants. This wasn't in the script! Why hadn't anyone cut this scene already? Tears of fear and humiliation formed in the corner of his eyes. He could feel Izaya Orihara's burning gaze on his skin. He hated him for making him feel so good. Kasuka closed his eyes and tried to make it all go away, but instead the picture inside his head sharpened, the picture of his older brother's face as he had looked when he entered the room. What was he doing here? Kasuka moaned loudly when the hand made an especially hard jerk. He couldn't hold back much longer.

"Stop right there! What are you doing to my beloved Tatsuhi, you pervert!"

Izaya's legs buckled and he rolled onto the floor, laughing. Kasuka opened his eyes and stared, silently, as his expression became emotionless and his eyes blank. The director face went from angrily red to white.

Opposite to his orders, the mother had arrived to stop the boys from what they were doing. Her long hair was a fuzzy, and somewhat awry, blond mess upon her head and the very motherly white dress, embroidered with pink sakura flowers, sat tight around her muscular body and showed of way too much of her hairy, robust thighs. Furthermore the beautiful dress had ripped in the back, exposing some really impressive shoulders. She was in no ways a beautiful woman, but the gaze she shot towards the boys, of whom one was still gasping from laughter, was so fierce behind the sunglasses that nobody would have even thought of telling her that. If the question had been asked right then, nobody would have opposed to Shizuo Heiwajima being the fairest woman ever seen on Earth.

"You bastard, stay away from my son!" Shizuo yelled in a high-pitched voice while pointing an enormous trembling finger at the shaking body on the floor.

Izaya raised his head and looked as if he was going to reply, but failed and burst into laughter again, falling back onto the floor. Shizuo stamped forward and seized the black-haired in his shirt collar. He wanted to kill him so badly. But not here. The show had to go on. He was under no circumstances allowed to ruin Kasuka's movie. Feeling the cameras on him, Shizuo cleared his throat and turned to face his frozen brother. The boy still lay on his bed with a strange face, obviously in chock. A silent tear run down his cheek and Shizuo bent down and brushed it away, while saying seriously:

"I'll take this scum away, don't you worry. He won't ever bother you again."

Kasuka just nodded, his dark eyes a lot larger than usual. Even though he was known in the film industry for being good at coming up with lines, his speech seemed to have failed him for now. Shizuo turned away and dragged his still laughing archenemy along the floor out of the room. Nobody tried to stop him.


	2. The Hero and the Villain

Izaya kept a firm hold around his aching stomach and tried to catch his breath as he was violently hauled down the corridor. This was just too much! He couldn't decide what the most hilarious part was; that Shizu-chan was dressed up in women's clothing and a wig or that he actually seemed to believe he had passed as the boy's original mother in front of the cameras. Finally Izaya managed to gain some self-control and he grinned widely to himself. Did Shizu-chan think it was over now? What film would there be with that kind of ending? After all, the climax was yet to come. The informant-broker shuddered from excitement and with a jerk with his wrist got a hold of the flickblade in the pocket of his pants. Showtime!

When he was only a few steps from the entrance, Shizuo felt the weigh in his hand lighten. He turned his head and discovered he was holding only as white, ripped shirt. A couple of meters behind him Izaya was graciously raising from the floor, now dressed only in trousers, with the blue tie dangling on his bare breast and the black extensions hanging down over his shoulders.

"Catch me if you can, Okaaaasan!" he called and with an exited giggle turned and opened the door next to the one he had just been dragged through.

Shizuo growled as he saw his prey disappear through the doorway and chased after him, tearing the itching wig of his head as he ran. That bastard would die. He would rather have killed him in some empty alley but if this was how Izaya wanted to play then it was his funeral. Shizuo strolled inside the room where Izaya's life would finally end with a strained grin on his face. He closed and locked the door carefully behind him and glanced around, tearing away his glasses to be able to see better in the dusk.

"Izayaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuun~"

He seemed be in some kind of dressing room. Along the left wall stood a table almost covered with make-up and make-up tools as well as necessities such as bottles of water, food supplies and cigarette-packages together with a couple of lighters. Above the table hung a couple of expensive-looking mirrors and further away an impressive full-length mirror. The opposite wall was mostly covered by shelves containing wigs and hair-products and hooks and racks holding all kinds of costumes. Then there was some camera equipment and some random property. But no Izaya. Where was that rat? Suddenly Shizuo caught a glimpse of a moving shadow behind one of the racks in one of the mirrors. Turning around he managed with an inch not to get stabbed in the back by the flickblade, which instead cut through his dress, making the poor outfit, once so beautiful, fall to the floor in pieces. With a sharp snarl Shizuo, now dressed only in his underwear, got a grip of Izaya's slender wrist, twisting it so that the blade fell to the floor. The black-haired gasped from the pain but Shizuo ignored the sound and pushed him up the nearest wall, holding the smaller man with both hands in his shoulders several feet up in the air.

Izaya grimaced with pain when his back hit the wall but managed to turn the grimace into an arrogant smirk. He glanced down the muscular arms which were holding him to Shizuo's heaving chest and down his flat stomach to his crotch. He licked his lips as he felt his heartbeat fasten. The blond's erection was well visible under his underwear. The former show must have really turned him on. Izaya felt own groin swelling.

"What are you waiting for, Shizu-chan?" he teased.

Shizuo stared at the smirking rat in his hands. There was something about the situation that bothered him. It reminded him of something…

"That uniform!" he hissed suddenly. It's…

"… My Raira uniform, yes" Izaya smirked. "I'm impressed you noticed, Shizu-chan. Still fits me, right?"

Shizuo didn't bother to answer. He leaned in and kissed Izaya harshly on the lips, yearning to wash away that arrogant expression from his face. The black-haired fought back for some seconds before opening his lips to let Shizuo's tongue slip in between them. Saliva switched places as their wet tongues swirled furiously around teeth and lips and made them both gasp for air. Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist and rubbed his aching erection against the other's stomach, making him groan with desire. He had been hot already before, this was getting unbearable.

"So manly, Shizu-chan", Izaya panted against his lips, an amused smile on his face.

"Just you wait", Shizuo growled and he pushed Izaya's back harder against the wall and unbuttoned his pants.

Izaya clung around his neck and a silent whimper found its way out of his mouth when Shizuo put his hands down his slender hips, caressing his already hard member.

"Oh, you liked that?"

Shizuo tried once again to rub his thump softly against the head of Izaya's cock and earned himself another cry of pleasure. He glanced up the other's face and met Izaya's flustered gaze. He let his fingers and palms wander up and down his erection, feeling it grow in his hands and watching the black haired's expression change. The usual grin disappeared and instead Izaya's face assumed a nearly suffering expression. The arrogant words were choked by the numerous moans that travelled their ways between the lips. The unusual expression was so sexy that Shizuo almost came just by watching it. But if he did come now it would be over, the game would be lost. This time he would win.

Izaya moaned and threw his head back when he felt Shizuo's strong hand against his erection. He knew the exact spots and kept caressing them with rough movements. Izaya felt saliva run down his chin and his hips jerked forward without his command. This was bad. This was really bad. He had to bit his lip not to cry out when the hands once again brushed over one of those spots, yet he couldn't hinder a whimper from breaking through. He had not expected to be trapped against the wall like this, obviously his little attack had made Shizu-chan lose it. This brother-tease game was really deliciously dangerous. Focus. He needed to focus. But to focus he needed to get out of here. Izaya tried to move but stopped almost immediately as he felt the pleasure increase when his erection slid back and forth in Shizuo's hands. If he didn't hurry he would come. He already felt awfully good. Suddenly one of the caressing hands left his aching member and for a moment he felt relieved. The next second it found his sensitive nipples and caught one of them between the index finger and the thumb. There was a short, breathless silence, then Izaya broke out in a number of moans. This was not good. And yet – so very fucking good. The pleasure was driving him insane, Shizuo's hands were everywhere, caressing and stroking and grasping and pinning and making him go completely mad. Izaya moaned, his burning body pressed harder against the other, demanding more. It was no or never.

Shizuo's smile widened as Izaya's moans got louder and he felt the thin arms clung desperately around his neck. He was winning and Izaya was losing. Whether the smaller man was aware of it or not the legs wrapped around Shizuo's waist had spread little by little and every time he touched the black haired's now over sensitive member he whimpered and shivered. When he pinned the hard nipples he earned himself a series of moans and when he combined these movements the informant broker lost all control. It was very satisfying to watch and very, very sexy.

"Shizuo… ah… Shizuo…"

These were the first words Izaya had uttered since they entered the room and they caressed Shizuo's downer regions just as well as any qualified hand would have done. So hot.

"What is it, Izaya-kun?" Shizuo purred. "Ready to come already?"

"Shizuo… ah, it's so good… kiss me…"

Shizuo was so surprised he almost stopped what he was doing. Izaya had never ever asked him to kiss him before. On the other hand, he had never ever seen Izaya like this before. With a smile he leaned in and let his lips brush over Izaya's. The black haired moaned and his tongue licked Shizuo's lips desperately, trying to find a way in between them. Shizuo kept his mouth closed, not giving after to the teasing tongue and wrapped his arms around the black-haired and pushed him closer, then let go and then pushed him closer again so that he forced Izaya's erection to rub against his own outside of the underwear. The movement had the wanted effect and Izaya broke down into another series of loud, sexy moans. Finally Shizuo gave in and opened his mouth and Izaya breathed out in relief. A second later he bit down in Shizuo's tongue.

Shizuo bellowed with pain and immediately let go of Izaya, who was happy the strongest man in Ikebukuro hadn't still been holding his member since that would probably have resulted in him having none no longer. He pulled away from the blond like a snake, got a hold of his unbuttoned trousers before reaching the floor and ran away from the wall to the middle of the room. He glanced over his shoulder and met the furious gaze of an animal, an animal who was bleeding from the mouth.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Shizuo yelled, spitting blood all over the floor. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

His blue eyes were burning with lust and Izaya licked his lips. He could feel the other's blood on them. Although it was excitingly wet and warm, still almost pulsating with life, it had a cold, metallic taste to it. Izaya made a note to himself inside his head to remember to look for a similar tasting tea and if that was not to be found, to create one. Barely had he finished his note before Shizuo attacked. Izaya did a somersault backwards and landed on the make-up table with a silent thud. He threw himself to the side just in time before Shizuo hit the table with amazing force and an insane howl, turning the beautiful piece of wooden furniture into rubble and the mirrors on the wall into thousand deadly sharp pieces. Izaya managed to land on his feet beside it, just in front of the full-length mirror, which miraculously enough hadn't yet broken. Shizuo's burning eyes searched his through the cloud of wooden dust he was standing in and he gripped the remains of a chair-leg and threw it with all his might. Izaya dodged but felt the piece scratch his left ear before burying itself in the wall behind. More blood. More ecstasy. The next second Shizuo attacked, reaching out his arms for him but Izaya just laughed and swiftly avoided his deadly punches, dancing and spinning on the spot with inhuman speed. Blood run down his cheek, searched its way in between his slightly parted, madly grinning lips and was mixed together with the blood of his archenemy. Oh, the rich flavor, the daring aroma, the bitter sweetness – how wonderful it all tasted! His crouching body shivered with anticipation and his red eyes shone in the dusk.

"Shizu-chan! It's like the old days, isn't it!"

"I'm gonna rip that tongue out of your bloody mouth!"

"Copy cat", Izaya teased.

Shizuo roared and threw himself at the black haired but Izaya just spun slightly to the side. He had absolute control; arms, hands, fingers, even nails, he knew all parts of his body exactly. It was necessary for him to survive. Next on a quick step to the left, a jerk with the head and…

"Gotcha!"

Izaya felt a violent tug in the back of his head and fell to the floor with Shizuo on top of him. The blond forced him to sit up so that they faced the mirror. His right hand held the black extensions in a firm grip. He grinned into the mirror and new blood run down his chin.

"Game's over. This time I'll kill you! But first…"

The left hand gripped Izaya's tie, tearing it of him.

"…I'm gonna fuck you."

Never unhanding the extensions he caught Izaya's arms and twisted them behind his back. Then he tied them together with the tie, forcing the black-haired to lean his head back as he used both hands. Shizuo finished the knot and stroked his hand gently along Izaya's stretched out, white throat.

"So tender" he whispered. "I could break it between my thumb and index finger."

Izaya laughed, to cover the fact that he was shuddering.

"You're so different from your brother", he remarked, gazing into the mirror. Shizu-chan's face was priceless.

"The hell you know!" Shizuo growled.

He bent forward over the other's shoulder and literally ripped his trousers and underwear apart, throwing the pieces away. Izaya made a disaffectedly noise.

"Dead people don't need clothes", Shizuo explained shortly.

He bit harshly into the black haired's bleeding ear, making him squirm with pain.

"Now watch." Shizuo gripped his chin and forced him to look into the mirror. "Watch, or I'll kill you."

Izaya believed him. Shizuo pushed him down and the black-haired fell onto the floor, landing on his chin since he was unable to support himself without his arms. In the mirror he watched how Shizuo bent down behind him.

"Shizu-chan… what…"

"Shut up and watch."

The next second Izaya felt Shizuo's hot tongue inside of him. He cried out and turned his cheek to the floor, trying to catch the other's eyes.

"H-hey… Shizu-ch-"

"Watch."

A gigantic hand appeared and forced Izaya's head back into the mirror. The tongue moved in small, wet circles inside him and Izaya watched his face twist with pleasure. His body was adjusting, for every lick Shizuo's tongue reached longer inside.

"Ah… ah… ah"

Deeper. Deeper. His insides were filling with Shizuo's blood. His hips were moving on their own, his body was pulsating, his mouth was moaning with every breath and his face in the mirror was that of someone losing control, someone going mad with pleasure. Izaya loved that expression on others. He hated it in his own face. Yet he couldn't defend himself against the wave of hot pleasure. Shizuo laughed, sending a blow of hot air inside him.

"You sadistic bastard. So turned on already? I can't wait to kill you."

The floor below Izaya's chin was a mess of blood and saliva. The tongue shot deeper in. Searching. What was it searching-

"AH!... Shizuo… Ahhh!"

That blond bastard had found _that_ spot! However much Izaya hated to admit it Shizuo knew his body almost as good as he did himself. Fuck! It felt so good. Izaya watched his dazed red eyes, wet, dark eyelashes, half opened, saliva filled mouth with the tip of his tongue just showing, anxiously wrinkled brows, sweat-wet long hair and blushing cheeks. So humiliating. The tongue shot out again, piercing the spot every time, making him cry with pleasure.

"Watch yourself, Izaya", Shizuo mumbled. "Or I'll kill you."

Izaya was just about to laugh at the unconscious pun when Shizuo gripped him harshly in the hair and pulled him up into sitting position. The blond swiftly removed his own underwear and lifted Izaya up his lap. Izaya gasped.

"Shizu-chan." He flashed a shaky smile into the mirror, "Shizu-chan, it's too soon, I'm not…"

"You're as ready as you ever gonna be", Shizuo growled. He lifted the smaller man slightly, then slammed him down his lap.

Izaya made a strange sound. He was still very tight. Shizuo growled and lifted the black-haired up once again. He just wouldn't wait any longer. Izaya had been too hot, it was his fault to begin with. Down. His member thrusted deeper inside and his archenemy cried out. In pleasure? Pain? Shizuo didn't care. Up. It felt good. Down. So fucking good. Izaya moaned loudly. Too noisy. Too hot. Shizuo lifted him up and turned him violently around so that they faced each other. Down. Izaya moaned again. Shizuo pressed his lips against his. They panted. Izaya let his tongue stroke gently over his lips. Up.

"Don't be such a fucking tease, you rat!"

Down. Izaya gasped and Shizuo's tongue slipped inside his mouth. Up. So hot. Down. So wet. Shizuo speeded up the number of thrusts and Izaya bumped up and down his lap.

"Ah… Shizuo… untie me…"

Shizuo tore the tie apart without protesting. He was burning. Izaya threw his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He tasted of blood and saliva. Shizuo supported himself by placing his hands behind him on the floor, moving his hips. Faster. Deeper. Harder. Izaya cried into his mouth.

"Ngh… So good… ah!... I'm coming, Shizuo…"

So hot. Unbearable. And to Shizuo's inner eye the picture of Kasuka appeared, as he had looked when Shizuo had stepped in to stop Izaya's assaulting. Why was he thinking about his brother? Why now, of all times? His hips jerked forward with incredible strength, almost throwing the black-haired of his lap. He could imagine Kasuka beneath him, his thin arms reached out for him, his face a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. His soft voice calling his name.

"Shizuo… I'm coming…"

"Ah… ah…Ka-…"

"I'm coming, Shizuo… I'm coming!"

"…ah… Kasuka!"

They came together.

Izaya's world blurred as he exploded. His hands released themselves behind Shizuo's neck and he fell backwards. His seed spurted over both of them, as did Shizuo's. Sperm, saliva, blood – in truth they shared all. Izaya wanted to laugh but for the moment he had forgotten how to. He landed on his back on the floor and lay still, gasping for air. That had been so good. And so awful. Love and hate – was there any actual difference between such passionate feelings? He knew he hated Shizu-chan. With all of his heart. He yearned to kill him. Yet, among the millions of people in the world, the blond bartender was the only one he hated. What was that supposed to mean?

Izaya's philosophizing was disrupted by a growl from the reason of his thoughts.

"You got a smoke on you?

Izaya sat up and glanced suspiciously at the blond man who was sitting some meters away.

"Do I look like I have cigarettes on me?" Izaya gesticulated down his bruised, naked body.

Shizuo just growled something inaudibly and got up.

"I'll kill you", he said. "Just need a smoke first."

Izaya didn't hesitate a second that he meant it. He looked jealously how Shizuo put his underwear back on and then walked unimpeded through the room to what was left of the table, tearing down and throwing things away in his search for a cigarette. He would have problem walking for days due to the harsh treatment. Shizu-chan probably knew that, that's why he dared leave him unguarded. Bastard. It was not easy having sex with the strongest man in Ikebukuro.

"Found you."

Shizuo held up a lighter and a package of cigarette that he had found in the remnants of the table. Izaya watched him as he lit the cigarette and put it in between his lips with a wont movement. They were still covered in blood, as was the entire downer areas of his face. Izaya sighted and got up, supporting himself against the mirror. Looked like it was over. Shizuo watched him as he limped towards the opposite wall.

"And where do you think you're going?" he growled. "I'm gonna kill you, remember?"

"I remember, Shizu-chan. Don't remember why, though?"

"Why?" Shizuo hissed. "Because you've made my entire life a hell. But even more", his fists clenched, "because you nearly raped my brother."

Izaya turned his head and smirked at him.

"Now, now let's not exaggerate. We've had some fun times together, right? And didn't you like what I did to Kasu-chan?"

"Kasu-cha..?"

"Cute, isn't it? Anyway, I had rather hoped you'd enjoy it, after all it was all arranged for you."

Izaya reached up for a shelf covered with hair products and wigs and brought down a black, fuzzy one.

"Think it would fit me?" he giggled.

Shizuo stared silently at him and started walking.

"I'll kill you", he hissed.

"I'll take that as a no."

Izaya pouted. He was hurt. It was only fair for him to hurt back.

"You cried out Kasuka's name before, right? Why did you do that?"

Shizuo stopped.

"I didn't…"

"You did."

Oh, how he enjoyed torturing Shizu-chan. And this brother of his seemed to be an excellent torture device. Only problem was that it was obviously double-edged, since Izaya felt the words hit back on him too, even though he of course showed nothing. He wanted Shizu-chan to think of him and him only when they were fucking. Not of his brother. Why was that? He'd have to analyze this feeling later. For now he had to survive. Shizu-chan was on the warpath again, advancing towards him with a mad expression in his face.

Why had he screamed Kasuka's name? Shizuo didn't know. But when his world had exploded in pleasure the face he had seen had been that of his brother. So vulnerable. So beautiful. He had been hoping Izaya hadn't heard him, but apparently that was too much to ask for. Now he had to die. Of course he had to die anyway, but had he not spoken Shizuo would probably have finished his smoke first. He needed smoking after sex. The hunter walked closer his prey, where he stood grinning, with that ugly wig in his hands.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill."

Izaya held up the hand which didn't hold on to the wig and shook his head.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan, let's not act without thought…"

"I've been thinking this for years now!" Shizuo roared and he leaped forward.

Izaya smiled and the held up hand zoomed through the air, grabbing a bottle of hairspray on the shelf.

"You're hair's all messy", he said. "We can't have it that way, can we?"

Shizuo was less than one meter away when the little ray pushed down the button and the inflammable spray showered over his face and the lit cigarette in his mouth. Next thing he knew there were fires and flames anywhere, filling his entire visual field. The sudden heat made him stumble backwards.

"Youuuuuuuuuuu~" he screamed.

His face was heating but if it was because of the fire or his rage he couldn't tell. Probably both. Izaya danced and laughed on the other side of the flames, although it was a pretty clumsy dance for being him due to the treatment he had been given.

"It's on fire", he exclaimed. "It's all on fire, I'm on fire, you're on fire, everything, everything, everything is on fire!"

He was right. For every second the room filled with flames and heat, gorging upon expensive costumes and explosive make up products. Shizuo coughed and squinted through the smoke.

"You fucking rat!" he howled. "You'll not get away! I'll kill you for what you've done to me and my brother!" Then he realized something and grinned. "You're on film. If Kasuka gives evidence and shows that film to the police they'll hunt you down! The whole world will know who and what Izaya Orihara is. Show's over!"

Izaya smiled amiably back at him, making Shizuo's grin fade.

"But Shizu-chan, I think me and Kasuka aren't the only ones on film."

Even though the room was turning into a gigantic oven Shizu felt a cold shill blow through him. Izaya lifted the wig in his hand and spoke to it, using his most dramatic voice.

"To be or not to be, that is the question!"

Then he tore the wig away with a, if possible, even more dramatic movement and glanced at the blond man.

"Don't you agree, Shizu-chan?"

In his hand lay a little film camera. The record button glistered red, as did his eyes.

"Well, well, Shizu-chan, looks like all you did to me has been recorded. You wouldn't want me to send this to your beloved little Kasu-chan, would you?"

Shizuo met his amused eyes and his entire world became bloody red.

"You bastard~"

As if affected by his rage the flames suddenly shot even higher than before and Shizuo instinctively raised his arm to protect his eyes against the heat. Somewhere near a bottle of hair spray exploded with a loud boom. Izaya snatched the film out of the camera with swift fingers and threw the camera towards Shizuo. It exploded right between them and the next second he was gone.

"You bastard!" Shizuo screamed. "I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

Somewhere a laugh was heard. Shizuo looked around for something to throw but everything he was already on fire. Fuck! He had to get out here. The blood-loss and heat and smoke were making him dizzy already. That bastard. He was a dead man. Where was the door? Oh, who the hell cared anyway? Shizuo roared furiously and run through the room with as much speed as he could gather. The smoke made it impossible to see and the fire burned his naked body. He didn't care. Suddenly he hit a wall. It shivered for less than a second – then gave in. Shizuo stumbled out on the street and collapsed. He heard the rustle of silk and glimpsed the hemline of a skirt. Someone bent down next to him.

"Let's play soon again, Shizu-chan."

A slight smell of smoke and the sound of a decelerating car. Those were the last thing Shizuo Heiwajima registered before his world went black.

~Epilogue~

The sun lowers itself over Ikebukuro to rest even though the city itself never goes to sleep. In a chaotic apartment two Otakus conscientiously scrub their statue clean from blood while their two friends watch with amused expressions. In another, much tidier, apartment a mythic creature asks her friend and doctor if he can do a vision screening on her. In an almost unknown studio a bearded film director effectively commands his crew to put out the mysterious fire which has occurred in the dressing room. Luckily the fire hasn't spread and nobody is hurt, but the director still swears over the destroyed content of the room and the strange hole in the wall. Nobody notices the leaving car where in the covered backseat a young boy dressed in pajamas sits, his face emotionless, his hand carefully stroking the blond hair of the unconscious, undressed man in his lap. Nobody, but the black-haired woman wearing a big hat and a dress that looks like something from the last century and carries a faint smell of smoke. As the car passes her she grins and waves – in the last of the sunlight the blade of a knife glistens in her hand. The boy silently observes her, but even though his face remains without expression his eyes darken with rage.

"Izaya Orihara."

At the sound of his low whisper the man in his lap moves restlessly and his hands clenches. First when the boy touches his fists and manages to put his hand in the other's the blond man relaxes and falls back into sleep. The boy reaches down and kisses him gently on the cheek with a serious face.

"Don't worry, brother. As long as you stay with me, I won't let him hurt you."

As he makes his promise the sun finally disappears behind the horizon and another, ordinary day has past in Ikebukuro.

* * *

If you've managed to read this far I'm truly grateful and very happy ^0^! I borrowed the name Tatsuhi from the adorable Tatsuhi in the Visual/ Oshare Kei band Zoro.


End file.
